


Fancy that!

by Sherlocksdressinggown (Bradspyjamas)



Series: All the B's - 221b Johnlock ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, A birthday gift for Impulsereader, Crack, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/pseuds/Sherlocksdressinggown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impulsereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsereader/gifts).



> This can all be blamed on Mark Gatiss’s twitter profile picture and, having read [Red Sky at Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/512676) , me having many thoughts about what Sherlock might have worn in such a universe.
> 
> This is a present for [impulsereader](http://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsereader) – author of Red Sky and many other wonderful Sherlock fics. Happy Birthday my dear. I hope you have a lovely day tomorrow.

Sherlock frowns, freezing in the doorway. John – clad in an extremely well cut black tuxedo – is laying out an assortment of clothes on their bed.

‘What are they for?’

‘You.’

‘I said I wasn’t going.’

‘And I say you are.’ John’s tone is army sharp, commanding. ‘Get ready. You’ve got five minutes.’

Four minutes later Sherlock is outfitted and following John into a cab, a small smile crinkling the kohl round his eyes.

The smile turns to a smirk when, having arrived at the hotel and been ushered into a room heaving with costumed people, he finds himself face to face with his brother, wearing a large, curly wig.

‘Happy Birthday, Sherlock.’

‘Indeed, Mycroft … or should I call you Humpty?’

Mycroft sighs. ‘Sire will do … _Pugwash_ , since I’m dressed as Charles the First. Now where is your better half? I must thank him for ensuring all Mummy’s meticulous planning hasn’t been wasted.’

Sherlock looks around to see John leaning against the wall, watching him with an intensity that sends heat through his entire body. Mycroft forgotten he whirls away in a flurry of coattails, weaving deftly through the other guests until;

‘Jack Sparrow,’ John’s voice thrums with desire.

‘ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Mr Bond,’ he retorts silkily. ‘See something you fancy?’

‘Definitely,’ John pulls him close, ‘ _Captain_. You make a beautiful buccaneer.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is playing Charles the First in “55 days” at the Hampstead Theatre in London – hence this costume:
> 
> [](http://bradspyjamas.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1474/11942)
> 
> I feel obliged to say that the idea of Benedict wearing kohl eyeliner and dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow is … well, let’s just say that appealing doesn’t even begin to cover it. And Martin as Bond … gah, I’m broken!


End file.
